dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Dodge
|birthplace = Ithaca, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 2006-present |status = Active |agent = Abrams Artists Agency |website = Lucien Dodge }}Lucien Dodge (born June 24, 1984 in Ithaca New York) is an American voice actor who does work in animation, anime and video games. He is mostly known for his characters in anime such as Waver Velvet in Fate/Zero, Maron and Chilli in Pokémon, Takumu Mayuzumi in Accel World, and the title character of the video game Dust: An Elysian Tail. He has also read for audio books for Live Oak Media. Dodge has appeared on voice acting panels at T-Mode, Otakon, and NohCon, has been a special guest teacher at NYU, and had appeared at the National Audio Theater Festival for six consecutive years. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. He has been heard in commercials endorsing products such as Pop Tarts, Minute Maid, Verizon Wireless, Kellogg's and Chevrolet. Filmography Live Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Monier, Cohen (ep. 6) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Yuri, Male in Garage (ep. 1), Young Male 2 (ep. 1), Young Male in Cafe (ep. 1) *''The Bonfire of Destiny'' (2019) - Julien, Additional Voices *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Omniscient'' (2020) - Additional Voices Films *''Burn Out'' (2017) - Male 2, Male 7 *''Close Enemies'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Motoki Furuhata, Zoisite, Yuji Kimura (ep. 2), Shapelin Trainer (ep. 4), Paris Runner (ep. 9), Reporter (ep. 11) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Motoki Furuhata, TV-Ashita Executive (ep. 48), Kazu (ep. 55), Zettai Gokaku Student (ep. 62), Student (ep. 80) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Motoki Furuhata (Viz Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Netflix Redub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Motoki Furuhata (Viz Dub) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Maron (eps. 169-170) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Sai Argyle (NYAV Post Dub) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Sai Argyle (eps. 20, 29) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Wishrabbit (ep. 30), Bad Guy (ep. 38) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Thomas (ep. 167) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Futami, Komugi, Post Station Crowd (ep. 286), Nozikaru Troop Ninja (ep. 287), Sand Ninja (ep. 410), Komori (ep. 490) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Chili, Additional Voices *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Grandpa Takakura *''Gosick'' (2011) - Ambrose *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Cop (eps. 8, 11, 20) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) - Keita (ep. 3) *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Akim Papradon, Guy on the Phone (ep. 1), Spectator 2 (ep. 3) *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Lazor *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Kenta Sakuramiya (ep. 14), Jiro Suzaku (ep. 14) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Motoki Furuhata, Zoisite *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Simon, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Patrick (ep. 1), Luca (ep. 5) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Masumi Okuyama *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Kenji Miyazawa, Q's Doll *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Toshikazu Hazamada, Masaji (ep. 9), Delinquent B (ep. 24) *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Raymond Grane (ep. 7) *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Dust *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Jafar *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Chin, Village Child (ep. 9) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - Lord El-Melloi II *''ID-0'' (2017) - Commander (ep. 8), Urakuo Hakubi (ep. 8) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Andrew Hanbridge, Additional Voices *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Yuya (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Kotaro Miyao, Mr. Hidaka, Guile, Edmond Honda, Male Shopkeeper (ep. 1), Male Classmate A (ep. 1), Guy with Tie, Loser Guy, Male 4, Male A, Male Arcade Owner, Male C, Male D, Male Participant A *''Sirius the Jaeger'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Kurata, Shinjiro's Friend 1 (eps. 1, 3), Kadder (ep. 6), Rena Fan (ep. 6), Masked Man 2 (ep. 9), S.S.S.P. Squad Member 4 (ep. 9) OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Bennu Kagaho *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Amuro Ray Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - SEELE (Netflix Dub) *''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade'' (2015) - Thomas, Mayor, Male Resident *''Gantz:O'' (2016) - Kei Kurono *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) - Metphies *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) - Metphies *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Motomu Tsukinaga *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (2018) - Metphies Video Game Dubbing *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Felix Voice Director *Little Witch Academia *Sirius the Jaeger Writer *Bungo Stray Dogs *Little Witch Academia *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars External Links *Lucien Dodge at the Internet Movie Database *Lucien Dodge at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital